winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kladia
Kladia Academy for Fairies is a prestigious all girls boarding school. Kladia teaches magic to young fairies and is more strict than Alfea. Overview Kladia is an ancient fairy school considered to be the second best school for fairies and more strict than the best (Alfea). Students are usually around the ages of 16-19 (but in the rare cases such as Katie, 14-17, and Shiro, 19-22) and higher opportunities of teaching at the school than most. Students are placed into groups or teams based upon their dorm however they are also placed into one of the four houses which home dorms based on the origins of a student. Fairies at Kladia learn how to control their power(s), fight evil, learn magic, and be their planet's guardian but in some cases they also take classes to learn to be queens. Social status doesn't matter on acceptance. Students have to be at the school At least two days before classes start but 2nd and 3rd years have the minimum of being there for at least 1 day before classes start. Like with Alfea it is assumed that the staff/faculty permanently reside here or at least until they quit, get fired, or retire. Students live here during the school year but isn't mandatory for them to stay during the holidays/breaks but some students stay at the school even then, much like in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter (and the same with Harry Potter's housing system) Education A full education at Kladia is three years and requires good credits in all classes a student has taken. The years are for each transformation (at least up to Enchantix) in the journey of a fairy. In their freshmen year, fairies learn how to master their powers, as well as their standard form, and learn many basic spells to use through their daily lives. In the fairies' second year they will learn how to earn Charmix, a temporary power-up to boost their energy. They'll earn Charmix after overcoming their short-comings. In their final year at Kladia, they'll learn how to gain their third and "final" form, Enchantix, an evolution that will turn them into real fairies, and get very powerful magic. In order to earn Enchantix a fairy must save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice doing so. After graduating, they are guardian fairies and earn a certificate or diploma. Campus The school campus is quite large and has large shatter-proof glass walls surrounding and has a magical protection barrier that doesn't allow non-magical creatures or threats to enter surrounding the campus a little farther than the walls. School Building The building has white walls with some golden lineings and has green roofing. The building surrounds the central courtyard and in most areas is three floors. In two areas adjacent from each other, there is no third floor for it is replaced with a platform. Locations * The School Gates are two golden bird wing doors that open like normal doors. ** Above the Gates is the School Crest. Central Courtyard The Central Courtyard is in the center of the campus and the school building is built around it. It is quite large. It contains: * The Gemini Twin Statues, two golden statues near the building gates with Angel-like wings. According to Deulinka they were given to the school by a mysterious caped man millennia (10,030 years to be exact) ago as a gift from the man who saw, at the time, the two headmistresses; twins and they wore huge bird like wing parts of their outfits. The two statues open a portal in the center statue and fountain * The Center Statue and Fountain is of the unnamed founder of the school on a watery pedestal. During a full moon, The Gemini Twin Statues open a portal that is created in the waters of the fountain but only once the moonlight hits them. ** The Mirror Realm is where the portal leads but isn't an exact realm. The mirror realm is more of a grouping of 7 huge rooms made of mirrors. The mirrors reflect the fears and the darkside of the person in the room however the center room reflects the location of the Infinite Ocean and the map of the Infinite Ocean. The only way to get to the center room is for the people or person to overcome their fears and/or to conquer their darkside but those can always return. In the corner of the center room is a portal back to the Central Courtyard. Ground Floor Coming soon! First Floor Coming soon! Second Floor Coming soon! Rest of The Campus * The Dorm Houses, the 4 buildings that house the dorms. ** The dorms where students reside. It has the basic home functions, bedrooms (roughly around 3) which have 2 girls sleeping in each, bathrooms, and a living room in each dorm. They spend a considerable amount of time in their dorms doing homework, doing hobbies, and socializing. * The Staff Quarters, they are like dorms but for teachers and not much is know about them. * Other Houses, they serve the same purpose as the rooms at Alfea. They're where guests and other people may live. The Voltix Club was offered one but they rejected in order to live with Allura and Alden. Uniform Coming soon! Known Students Staff Trivia * ...... Cateogory:Voltix Club Cateogory:Voltix Club (Locations) Category:Kladia Category:Schools Category:Fanon Schools